In various fields of mechanic fabrication, individual components must be held during mounting or assembling prior to being bonded, welded, or screwed to each other. However, the components to be interconnected not just need to be held, but also require a positioning relative to each other prior to interconnecting. In mounting systems, for example in automotive construction and in aircraft construction, it is common practice to grasp the components to be interconnected, to position them, and to hold them until finishing the interconnection process, for example, a welding process. In automotive manufacturing, many components are magnetic, so that a magnetic holding apparatus attached to a robot arm may be used to position and interconnect the components. However, even nowadays in the automotive sector, components are also made of non-magnetic materials so that grasping of the components and their positioning is more difficult in this case. For this purpose, fittings must be affixed, either by bonding or by screwing, and these fittings (holding apparatuses) must be removed later on after interconnecting the components. However, a mechanic intervention in components to be interconnected, which components are made of, for example, fiber reinforced plastics made of carbon fiber reinforced plastic CFK, glass fiber reinforced plastics GFK, with aramid fiber reinforced plastics, or the like, is often necessary.